


Blessing?

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca is five years younger, F/F, she's eighteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug





	Blessing?

“I think my sister has a crush on you..” Jesse had a strange look on his face as he looked at his best friend. 

“I know. You’re very slow to pick up on things jess.” Stacie teasingly bumped his shoulder as they walked. 

“I am not, It’s just weird to think of you baby sister to have feelings more than platonic, Especially for your best friend.” Stacie nodded along to what he was saying. 

“Wanna know something weirder?” 

“What?” 

“I have a crush on her too.” Jesse stopped walking looking at Stacie with a stranger look than before, like he was having an internal battle. “What?” She asked. 

“I want to tell you to stay away from her, she’s just a baby.” 

“But?” 

“I want you both to be happy.” Stacie kissed his cheek smiling softly. 

“Jesse, She’s not a baby” She said slowly like if she said it slower it would make him believe her, “I never thought I would crush on the very same girl I helped you babysit when we were younger, but here we are.” She chuckled softly shrugging as if to say ‘what can you do?’ 

“If you hurt her i’ll kick your ass.” 

“Is that your blessing?” 

“Yes.” 

“Thank you jess, I won’t hurt her.” Jesse gave a short nod and continued to walk. 

________

“Jesse?” Beca knocked on her older brother’s door biting her lip nervously, soon after her knock the door opened.

“What’s up Beca-roo?” 

“Can we talk?” 

“Sure,” He opened the door a little more for her to slip in already having an idea about what she wanted to say. 

“I wanted to talk about Stacie..”

“What about her?” 

“I have really strong feelings for her..” 

“You can say love Beca, It’s not going to hurt you.” Beca chuckled lightly relaxing a little realizing jesse wasn’t getting mad. 

“I don’t know if it’s that far, but I came to you because-” 

“You wanted my blessing?” 

“Yeah..” Jesse looked at her for a moment smiling softly. 

“You got it Beca-roo.” 

“Thank you.” 

____________

Incoming call from <3 Beca <3

“Hello?” 

“Hey what are you doing right now?” 

“I just finished cleaning why?” 

“My brain is fried from homework, wanna come over and chill? Jess is making chili.” 

“Yeah I’ll be there in a bit.” 

It didn’t take long for Stacie to get to jesse’s apartment, not even bothering to knock she just walked in the door calling out through the apartment jokingly. 

“Honey i’m home!” She made her way to the kitchen finding Beca and Jesse in the kitchen, The former sitting on the counter serving as an unwanted taste tester for her brother. 

“Which one of us is honey?” Jesse asked wiggling his eyebrows, Beca snorted stealing another bite of chili dodging jesse’s spoon by jumping off the counter. 

“Obviously the cuter one.” Stacie said leaning against the doorway.

“Me.” The siblings said in unison both turning to half glare at each other before dissolving into laughter. Stacie shook her head smiling fondly at the two. Beca made her way over to Stacie slipping past her through the doorway when jesse’s voice stopped her in her tracks. 

“Ah. Beca you know the rules.” She looked at him confused when he pointed up at the mistletoe hanging, Before she could yell at her brother for booby trapping the house with mistletoe she felt soft hands cupping her face, and soon after even softer lips against hers. Beca wrapped her arms around Stacie’s waist effectively pulling her closer. Jesse cleared his throat rolling his eyes when he was ignored, her pulled the sprayer out from the sink and sprayed the girls with cold water making them jump apart. 

“You looked like you needed to cool down” He smirked softly, Beca glared at him and flipped him off. Stacie just laughed tugging Beca towards her room. 

“How about we continue in your room?” 

“PG13!” Jesse called out after them to which beca smirked and replied. 

“Rated M.”


End file.
